The present disclosure details a system, method and apparatus for the vertical and horizontal lifting of an item, such as a, televisions, mirrors, cabinets, windows, doors, panes of glass, ceiling fixtures, ceiling fans, auto parts, marine parts, sheetrock, projectors, banners, and signs, etc.